


Waiting

by GalaxyOverdose



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Sehun waits.

Because he knows that he’s only doing this for the members who have relationships with the M members. “Just to help them. It’s not fair to them you know?” he said.

Sehun waits.

He lays in their shared room for him to return.

It’s Suho tonight.

He wished it was him.

Sehun waits.

He pretends he doesn’t see the stolen smiles. Pretends he doesn’t see the longing gazes. Pretends he doesn’t know that they’re playing footsie under the table.

He is is. He said so himself. They belong together.

Sehun waits and dies a little when he comes back to the room. He shrugs all of his clothes and climbs into bed with. He always pretends everything is fine with them. He turns Sehun to face him and kisses him softly.

Sehun’s lip quivers when they kiss and he tastes someone else on his lips.

Sehun waits.

For the “I love you”’s, the “It’s always been you”’s, and the “I’m fine”’s.

But it’s not.

He can’t complain.

He would rather have Jongin in his life like this than not at all.

Sehun waits.

Because there’s nothing else he knows how to do.


End file.
